


In his eyes

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 纯留档，有轻微炼铜
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“当然不是啦唐纳德。你得再努力一点儿。”

Joseph Biden西装革履，坐在他宽大的棕皮扶手椅上慢条斯理，一动不动。面前的金发男孩儿哭丧着脸，努力把自己身上的吊带扣得更紧一点。女仆裙并不适合一个正在发育的十五岁男孩儿的身材——即使是最宽松的尺码也无法完全掩盖男孩发育良好的肩胛骨和大腿线条。这一点Biden很清楚。但他仅仅只是想坐在那里看男孩焦灼的样子罢了。

“这样可以吗，先生？”他听见男孩轻轻地问。

男孩是前十几天被发现的。当时他正打算出门参加例会，偶然地发现男孩正站在街口旁边东张西望，一脸迷茫。

“我找不到家了。”面对他的询问，男孩只是如此简单地说。

而他真的能保证自己私自将男孩带回家不仅仅是一时兴起吗？他望了望此刻虽然是白天但是却拉得紧紧的深色绒布窗帘。男孩仍然专注于尝试将白色斑纹长筒袜套在腿上——虽然男孩并没有提起，却对他的一切都充满了新奇。他尤其注意到男孩常常带着希冀的眼光看着他书架上的书，尤其是商界的。他也曾经带着男孩去过奢侈品店，但男孩却对那些“闪闪的、发亮的、充满香水味的”东西不感兴趣地摇摇头。

“太没有价值。”男孩评价道。

比起来，男孩倒是真的像是很热爱他柜子上的玩意。Biden想道。除了书，以及他的祖父祖母的旧照片，还有甚至他也不确定的各种荣誉纪念品、与名人的合照和家徽。男孩曾经用充满赞叹和钦佩和艳羡的目光一一抚摸过去。他想男孩大概出生于一个经济条件优渥却没有多少地位的家庭。男孩对精英家庭天然存在一种自卑，但又充满渴求。哦不，等下……天哪……这和他……如此相似。

“…先生？”

“什么？”他从思考中回过神来。

“…我想，如果这次您对我的着装感到满意的话，下次是否能带我见见您嘴里提过的那些人。”男孩已经着装完毕，并且很显然对于提出这个请求做出了很多准备，眼睛里存在着不畏指责的坦然。他不动声色地捧起男孩的脸，望向男孩天鹅蓝色的眼睛。

“是这样吗。那么…唐纳德，你觉得我满意吗？”

唐纳德有点紧张地拽了拽裙子。“我不知道，先生。但我感觉这样比上一次会好很多。”

他曳起中世纪女仆裙，Biden的目光得以滑到他的腿上。丝袜缠紧着男孩已经拥有一定肌肉线条的大腿，交界处模糊地有一圈若有若无的花边。不。你要忍住。Joe。Biden在心里警示自己，但是他没有办法强迫自己把目光移开。起码是这一次……

“你知道吗唐纳德，”他忍不住出口发声，尽管他不知道他究竟是在对面前的男孩说，还是对以后的Donald说话，“有些人，即使他有再多的权势和再多的人支持，精英阶/层们，也不会真正地看得起他。他们也永远不会接纳——”

唐纳德自然地望进他的视线里。

“您不打算做什么吗，先生？”

“什么？”他突然有种被人看破的慌张，这一刻他感觉他难得的口吃又回来了。“不，我、不是——”

“每个人都会有难言之隐，”男孩笑了，打断他的辩解。他带着商人的狡黠，仿佛对Biden的一切了然于心，“我知道您也有。”他假装不经意地回头望向紧紧拉住的窗帘，“我也知道，想得到东西，有时候需要付出代价。”

男孩把仍然拉住的裙角放下，靠近已然愣住的Biden，嘴唇慢慢贴近Biden的有些涨红的耳边。Biden甚至能闻到对方头发上和他同样的洗发水的香味；属于十几岁青春期的男生的、微微发热的气息在Biden耳边吸入并呼出：“不然您觉得我为什么会恰好出现在您的街口？”


	2. Chapter 2

“他是我表亲的儿子。”面对来人，Biden不自然地说。

此时唐纳德正紧紧挽住他的胳膊对来客热情洋溢地展示笑容。而他不自在地搂着男孩的肩膀，四肢僵硬——他再一次后悔自己一时心软答应了男孩的请求，感觉自己一定是在那一刻被男孩蒙昏了神。

只是个简单的小把戏。他后悔地想。实际上只要一时兴起，任谁都可以那么说。“特地地”来到他的街口是一个不可能性很高的变量。毕竟也有一定几率他大概根本不会理睬男孩。商人能有多少愿意做可能性不高的生意。

然而那个瞬间的唐纳德突然让他有了男孩几十年后样子的既视感——狡猾、唯利是图、不讲情面——他想大叹一口气。洛丽塔或许永远都不会变色。也许她们一开始就是那样的。

来客也同样微笑着，略微低头友好地对男孩问好，然后简单地同Biden握手，并诙谐地眨了眨眼睛。

“我想这是新的一个？”他不动声色地用嘴角同Biden低语。

“不是。”他也低声回应。

“得了吧。别装了——Joe。谁不知道你已经去过’那个岛’了呢。我可从来没听过你的哪个表亲会有这么大个儿子。”

唐纳德整了整自己西服的下摆。

“先生？我想我们可以早一点去参加会议。”

“…啊，哦。是啊。唐纳德。让我再和这位先生说几句话好吗？”Biden连忙接话道，然后凑近来客嘶声低语。

“听着！他真的不是’新的那个’，他与那一切毫无关系。而且最好不要再在他面前提那个我们众所周知的岛了。”

随后他带着金发男孩转身离去，这次几乎是男孩被他挟着走进宴会厅。

“Joe！你为什么不让他把那个岛讲完？”

“哦，那不是因为你吗。唐纳德。是你先让我带着你走的。而且我注意到你开始管我直呼其名了。这很不好。我不应该是你的’先生’或者”叔叔’么？”

“你在把借口推给我。”男孩反唇相讥。Biden有一点儿疑惑男孩为什么在人多的场合会突然变得更加比他们独处时更加积极、敢于更明显地反对他以及——热爱表演起来。但在他想到男孩几十年后那个被他能称为clown的样子后，他的疑问全部消失了。“是’你’在犹豫，你的支支吾吾表示你在考虑应该如何回答他这件事情。我只是顺水推舟推了你一把。而犹豫不决的最大可能性就是你想隐瞒或者掩盖。”

“啊哈，那我想告诉你的是，我从小有口吃。”Biden作为“叔叔”，替男孩拉开宴会椅子，男孩落座（他能看出来男孩努力忍住自己一屁股直接坐上去的冲动）。随后在男孩旁边坐下。

那个岛——不，尽管是年轻几十岁的他，尽管这段记忆或许并不会复制给几十年后的人。起码对于Donald Trump，即使有一点被他知道可能性，Biden也不想冒这个风险。

男孩仔细地打量着他。

“你又在想隐瞒什么。”

“我没有，Trump。还有能不能别再窥探我在想什么了！”

太棒了。现在他觉得自己一开始就做错了。他不应该一时兴起把这个小混蛋领进家门，也不必要因为自己独特的兴趣让他穿奇特的衣服，更不会因为这个答应小混蛋愚蠢的交易！而他唯一一点可以肯定的是，他现在之所以能够忍受Donald的一切胡扯和把戏，归根结底是因为他叫作Trump——他的竞争对手、他的强敌。他的竞争团队千方百计想要分析琢磨透的人。而现在天啊他甚至带着他来了例会！Biden突然心里产生一丝恐惧，如果他……

“嗯，Joe？”唐纳德打断他。

“发生了什么？”

“没有。”唐纳德回答道。揉了揉自己的领口。Biden注意到唐纳德的红蓝色条纹领结被揉歪了，但是他并没有帮他扶正的想法。“我想或许您应该吃点东西了。”

Biden叹了一口气。略微调整了一下自己的餐桌椅角度。他们的面前人来人往，桌子上的法式小牛排炙烤得恰到好处。而唐纳德和他并排坐着，正拿着餐刀用黄油涂抹面包。有些人低声交谈走过，有些注意到他的人会对他俩留下一个微笑。

……起码他现在要扮演一个好叔叔。

“那么，你应该叫我什么？”他慢条斯理地接过唐纳德手上的刀叉，替男孩把面包上不规整的黄油抹去角。

“先生。叔叔。Sir。您好。”唐纳德有条不紊地答道。Biden点点头，把涂好了黄油的面包片递给男孩。

——但男孩却突然闭上了眼睛。

“喂我。”他说。

Biden手型一僵。男孩朝向他，闭着眼睛，浅红的嘴唇微张。他能透过男孩翕张的口看见藏于其中的粉色的舌。金色的睫毛从男孩合住的眼睑上温顺地挂下来贴在脸上。与白皙的皮肤相衬得恰到好处。里面深藏着男孩几若看不见的天鹅蓝的瞳孔。

他知道他在做什么。并且他乐于看他的反应。男孩在眯着眼睛偷偷瞄他。Biden觉得自己的手开始微微颤抖，他真愿意相信自己是阿尔茨海默病又犯了。

“别说我没警告过你。”Biden低声威胁道，察觉到自己的声音里带着一丝几乎察觉不到的怒气。

“那你就来啊。”男孩同样小声说。“你喜欢这个类型，不是吗？那个岛大概也是这样。但是你喜欢男生吗？先生、叔叔、Sir？或者说——Daddy？”

谁也不知道为什么，Biden霍然站起来，捞起身边男孩的手腕，快步走出了宴会厅。

他拉着男孩的手腕进了侧间的盥洗室。男孩被他急促停下的脚步带得一个趔趄，随后Joe扬手给了男孩一个巴掌。他把男孩强迫地推坐在马桶盖，男孩有点晃神。然后他下一秒就看见身着体面西装的Biden跪在他双膝前。明明是跪着的，却给他一种没来由的强大的压迫感。

盥洗室里撒了香水，每个洗手台前都插了一朵装在半满玻璃瓶里的白色鲜花。隐藏在暗处的广播里，优雅的钢琴声和女声和缓地歌唱。

“——你觉得自己很行，是不是？”

“——我确实去过那个岛。不过很可惜——那个岛上没有男生。唐纳德。”

“——你想试试，因为你那无昧又干燥的热情，和莫名其妙的勇气。是不是？”

随后男孩不知道了。他只知道自己的腿没有被抬起来——对方飞速嘟囔了几句什么，他只勉强听到一句“和几十年后一模一样”。他不能理解的语态和不可名状的东西。Biden把他的双膝分开，用鼻尖抵住他的大腿内侧——开始时而缓慢时而急促地呼吸。或许这并不算什么——但在遭受了这一切后，他哭了。抽抽搭搭，噎住了鼻头和嗓门。他想抹去更多眼泪。鼻涕和泪水却都稀稀拉拉和着流下来，流在这几日陪伴他的年长者特地给他挑的正合他身材的衬衣与西装上。

“唐纳德，”Biden仍然对他很温和。“你还想回去吗？”

金发的男孩用沾湿了的袖口揉着流泪的眼。

“还——还想。”

Biden仍然在循循善诱。“那么你应该叫我什么？”

“请——请。先生。”

“很好。”Biden说着，假装爱怜地替对方整了整领结。唐纳德抬起头来，用天鹅蓝的仍盈着泪水的目光看着他。

“先生？”

“什么？”

“我们参加完宴会后，可以带我去吃麦当劳吗？”


	3. Among Their Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要评论，呜呜！  
> 这对真的很好吃，我个人能力有限，希望大家能广泛产粮（…

“一份开心乐园餐。”唐纳德踮着脚趴在柜台上。  
“唐纳德…”  
“请。”唐纳德补充道。

在他们左侧炸了一只气球，发出“啪”的一声爆响。Joseph Biden站在唐纳德将近一英尺的身后看着他。在他们驱车向着最近的麦当劳餐厅行驶时，唐纳德一直沉默不语，只是趴在座位上看着景色飞速变换的车窗。  
在回到例会之后唐纳德再也没提过那个岛，也并未再有任何出格举动。相反，他表现得举止得体、待人真诚。如果硬要说哪里出了问题，可能也仅仅在于他的双眼过于湿润了——但那总可以归咎于刺激皮肤的眼妆。

出了例会大门之后唐纳德就把西服脱了下来，露出里面的崭新的纯白短袖衬衫和伸出袖口的白间泛红的胳臂。他坐在Biden的车后座上，Biden坐在驾驶位手握方向盘，余光看见唐纳德的眼神透过车玻璃落在了路旁的标牌上，嘴唇一张一合，轻轻磕碰着无声念出单词：特拉华州。

即使是在他的儿女都在上学时，Joseph Biden也从来没有在家庭汽车的后视镜中真正地观察过一个人。他的家人之间很少吵架、争相道歉、永远温和——以至于例行的演戏都能被叫作每周家庭感恩聚会。哪怕是在十几年后他们已经分居的当下，他们之间仍然会互相发布礼仪性质的问候邮件，每周照常。而他也从来对此习以为然。

“这真是一个好名字。”柜员微笑着接受了唐纳德的示好以及Biden对唐纳德的纠正，嘉奖了Biden一个赞赏的目光。然后技术纯熟地在操作面板上摁下了几个按键。唐纳德饶有兴趣地看着——Biden很感谢他没有直接提问出来，毕竟唐纳德似乎真的来自一段不可知的过去。而被人知道带着一个什么都不知道的小混蛋吃麦当劳会让他感到尴尬。

“那么，这位先生，唐纳德的……？”

她还是注意到了。Biden头一次有点无措。他实际上并不想和任何人发展出一段任何性质的亲密关系。尤其是在对象姓氏为Trump的情况下。  
“这是我爸爸。”唐纳德回复道，他仰头对着柜员展开微笑（“Tremendous”Biden想），露出洁白的牙齿。下一秒，Biden感觉自己自然下垂的手就被什么东西攥住了。

是唐纳德。Biden没有低头。而唐纳德也并未回头看他，浅金发男孩只是用自己的手掌慢慢地贴紧他的。柔嫩的带着点凉意的手心肌肤渐渐靠近，然后精心修剪过圆圆指甲的手指徐徐试图往他的五指缝里钻。

一只长着细软绒毛的啮齿动物。Biden晃神。快餐店的光影错乱。他无法躲避。也无能躲避。在店员友好的眼神中他们是一对感情深厚的父子。唐纳德在无声地要挟他。让他扮演“一个合适的人”——而他一旦露出什么不妥的征兆，那他必然无法接受法律早就应该对他施予的制裁。……在令人烦躁的快餐店吵闹和嚣叫中，唐纳德的柔嫩的手指拉紧了他的。

这让他自己想到“那个岛”了。

Biden微笑着点头，然后示意柜员拿出POS机便于刷他的银行卡。在店员俯身从柜台里掏出POS机时，他恰到好处地俯身，把嘴唇附在唐纳德耳朵旁。

“你在威胁我。”他将声音压低，但把字词咬得十分清楚，确保男孩能听清楚他吐出的每个字。

男孩动了一下，把耳朵从他嘴边移开，然后仰头看着他，男孩清澈无暇的天鹅蓝瞳孔又和他对视了。

“是的，父亲。”唐纳德乖顺地答道。

男孩的脸凑近，嘴唇贴上他的脸颊。时间静止了。他感受到男孩柔嫩的嘴唇轻微地蹭过他的脸庞，然后迅速离开；舌尖若有若无地湿润地拂过一丝他的耳际。

柜员取POS机和餐真是太久了。Biden想。唐纳德好像反而凑他凑得更紧了一些。Biden复又直起身。男孩也不再看他，只是相较成年人更小且软和的手指更加用力地攥紧Biden的五指指尖。Biden也不想再探究究竟是谁在对谁宣示主权。两个人都直视前方。

“你从来没有怕过什么？”Biden看着前方问。

“我从来没有怕过什么。”男孩回答说。眼神专注地盯着正在取餐的柜员。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝我生日快乐

“我想要你。”他说。

中年男人独自坐在窗户紧闭的书房里。深棕色调的窗帘把窗外的光线紧紧挡住，昏暗的房间里即使是镜子也无法完好清晰地显现他的脸。男人在说完这句话后便长久地陷入了沉默。大约过了一刻钟，他再次开启紧闭的嘴唇。轻声磕碰。

“无耻的小混蛋……”

他的声音是优雅的美国语调。这样一种富有磁性的冷静声音本应当不该有粗鲁之词溢于其上的，但Joseph Biden管不了那么多。他已经长久地坐在他的书房一上午了。男孩不知道去了哪里，或许在和某个管家一起读书。他极少在如此长的一段时间里不被男孩烦扰。但他不关心。

他松开手中的匣子。匣子因重力自然而然地打开——里面掉出一件精心剪裁过的中世纪女仆裙。儿童款式。

毫无疑问那是为他的男孩特殊定制的基本款。哈，“他的”男孩。Biden在脑海里无声地冷笑嘲讽着自己。男孩从来不属于他。男孩属于爱、属于美、属于疯狂和热情——属于在几百英里外的华盛顿正激情澎湃为只能听懂简单英语的底层人士发表无聊又低智的演讲的另一个身影。因此他一直不明白，究竟是谁先叩开了谁的门。

在一个周或是十几天前他曾经同样坐在这间书房里，看着男孩哭丧着脸穿上这条裙子。大腿根处绑着丝袜吊带和繁复的蕾丝带。而他已经见过无数次类似的场景：刚满十岁的女孩们天真烂漫，仰起头对着他微笑。然后他像个绅士般吻过她们的手背，将手指探入她们缠在腿上的蕾丝袜带的蝴蝶结，等待她们的笑容变成无声的尖叫和昼夜不止地抽噎。那个岛一度是他在凡世的伊甸，是他和同僚们偶尔可以秘不作声当作茶余饭后谈起的秘辛，而他此刻只想躲避：那些女孩纠结的长发和杂乱摆放的光秃秃的双腿。让他恐惧。唐纳德。他痛苦地闭上眼睛。男孩没有柔软的长发和娇嫩的四肢，更不属于他经常可见的那种惟命是从。他的金发毫无畏惧的随着风在空中散开，天鹅蓝的眼瞳直白地看入他眼眸。

而他想要他。

他甚至没有叹气：只是将那条裙子完整地铺开在他的桌面上。娇小的女仆裙和书桌上的名贵钢笔以及墨水瓶相互映照，显出一种荒谬的滑稽。然后他从书桌后站起来，俯身，将女仆裙完整地压在他身下。假装裙子仍然穿在另一个人的身上。蕾丝袜边紧紧裹住对方年轻而富有生命力的腿部。而他抱住对方，正在亲吻对方的脸庞。

“我想拥抱你。”

他抱紧那条女仆裙。柔软的丝绸在他的胳臂里软绵绵垂下来。男孩的额头抵住他的鼻尖。就像他们在特拉华那个路边麦当劳店的卫生间：他们在玩“假装父亲”的游戏，他低头替男孩擦去对方领口上沾上的一点番茄汁，而男孩坐在洗手台上，突然将他拉近，在他试图弄清发生什么时将额头轻轻抵住他的鼻尖，告诉他这代表一次真诚正式的感谢。

“我想亲吻你。”  
他想，他仍然不明白自己和男孩这样的感情意味着什么。在无数次他和男孩的相处里他仍然可以铁石心肠，忽略男孩故意的撩拨和示好；但他本应在一开始就将男孩永久地拒之门外，让他在人生地不熟的特拉华漫无目的的游荡直到永久地休止在某个冷清清的街头，或者“回去”。回到那个应当属于他的美国五六十年代。那个年代没有便携式电视和无线手机。

他将连衣裙的领口翻起来；男孩的脖颈被他柔顺地亲吻。他想他甚至能够看见对方皮肤上若有若无的婴儿般的绒毛。他试图在坚硬的书桌上找寻一丝对方身上留存的温暖，哪怕是男孩身上被他刻意留下的和自己相同的洗发水的气味。然后他一无所获。

他将连衣裙掀起，将拉链解开，男孩就站在那里，膝盖发红，双腿光滑，站在他面前微笑着眯着眼看他。仿佛他们一起在午夜的高速公路上狂奔；风和永久不熄的波浪一起拍到他们的脸上。而他坐在驾驶位上，无法看到男孩的表情。对方应该是恐惧的。他想。男孩在例会上的眼泪清楚地滴在他的额头与发根。而他无法抑制自己的情感和冲动。男孩大概在哭泣，在捂住脸，在随着他的节奏咳嗽和抽噎。他想扼住对方的喉咙，看着他窒息，看着他因为自己的骄傲自满而吃苦头。他的心脏在不同于正常速度地跳动。泛着金光的愉悦在他的脑内和手中涌现，随着连衣裙的边缘缕缕滑在地上。

但他在这种奇异的满足感中突然发觉到了一丝忧郁。我不想看到你哭。那缕烦躁感隐隐约约地说。在这种无可名状的情绪中他突然复活过来，在阴郁的充满看不见的尘埃的书房中，墨水瓶滚落在地、黑色的墨汁呈放射状散开；浸湿的连衣裙被环绕在他的臂弯里。袖口晃晃悠悠。他用湿手帕擦了手，摸索着去找到清香剂，又将窗帘和窗户拉开；这样唐纳德再冒失地不怕天不怕地地冲进来时，他不会知道发生过什么事。

于是下午的唐纳德扎着领结敲了敲他的门，看到的便是这样的景象：他的现阶段“领养人”仍然穿戴工整，梳装整齐，在他推门而入时从阳光灿烂地那一面窗户前应声向他抬起头，面色如常：

“我想你这个时候来一定不是有什么要紧事，是吗，唐纳德？”


End file.
